gravityfallsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Soos y la Chica Real
"Soos y la Chica Real" ("Soos and the Real Girl" en Estados Unidos) es el quinto episodio de la segunda temporada de Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, y el vigésimo cuarto en total, estrenado el 19 de Septiembre (y el 22 de Septiembre en Disney XD) en Estados Unidos, el 15 de noviembre de 2014 en Latinoamérica y el 18 de julio de 2015 en España. Sinopsis Soos necesita una pareja para la fiesta de compromiso de su primo Reggie. Este busca un juego de simulador de citas para ayudarle a saber como coquetear con las mujeres, debido a que todas lo rechazaban. Personajes Principales: *Soos *Melody (debut) *Giffany (debut) Secundarios: *Dipper *Mabel *Stan Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Reggie *Abuelita * Rudo McGolpes * Agente Powers (Cameo) * Agente Trigger (Cameo) * Willy Tejón (Debut) * Hoo Haa y los Exploradores (Debut) Notas de Producción Continuidad * Soos recuerda los acontecimientos de "La Alfombra Mágica" cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de Pato. * Cuando Dipper menciona los problemas de traer un Videojuego a la vida esta haciendo referencia a Pelea de Luchadores y los problemas que le causo Rumble McSkirmish. * El símbolo de La Sociedad del ojo Cegado se puede ver sobre varios de los contenedores de basura. Censura *La frase "No more colombian nights." (“No mas noches colombianas.”) en la Version Latinoamerica fue censurada por "No mas noches locas." Criptogramas * El binario en la pantalla del ordenador durante la historia de fondo de Giffany dice, "101001101010000010000010100001101000101010010100100000101001101010101000101011101001111", que significa; SPACEJAMTWO. ** Irónicamente ya se confirmo la secuela de Spacejam. * Durante los créditos, hay un criptograma que lee "BRTYMEMNX QBR HRRQPEE" usando del cifrado Vigenère, que se traduce en "ANTHYDING CAN HADPLEN". Una vez traducido dice; "Nadie puede ayudarte". ** La clave es "BEARO" y se encuentra en una caja de pizza en las cocinas de la Hoo-Ha Búho Pizzamatronic Jamboree. *** La clave hace referencia a "Bear-O".200px|right * La sección de página al final del episodio, dice, "1-15-10-10-15-10-17 16-19-23-6-4-5 22-25 20-23-25-12-15-17 -16-4!", "8-9-5-5-19-5-5-15-10-17 6-9-22-9-4-5 22-25 11-9-9-10-12-15 -17-16-4!", "16-19-6 19-11-9-4-15-9-10-23-12 22-23-17-17-23-17-19 15-5 23 19.06.23 -12 18-6-15-17-16-4!" y "5-16-19 16-23-5 4-16-19 9-10-19 10-23-11-19 17-15-18-18-23-10-25!" desencriptado dice; "WINNING HEARTS BY DAYLIGHT!," "POSSESSING ROBOTS BY MOONLIGHT!," "HER EMOTIONAL BAGGAGE IS A REAL FRIGHT!," '''y "SHE HAS THE ONE NAME GIFFANY,", que se traduce como; '''"La Luz de los Corazones ganara!","Tomen robot's mi luz de la luna!"," Su equipaje emocional es un susto!", y" Ella tiene por nombre GIFFANY" ** Esto es una distorsión al opening de Sailor Moon. Curiosidades * Giffany hace referencia al estereotipo de anime Yandere. * Se creen que las escenas de este episodio que transcurren en el Restaurante Fiesta Pizzamatrónica de Hoo-Ha el Búho son una referencia a los videojuegos "Five Nights at Freddy's". **Asi mismo en el capitulo de "El Cerdo de la Pizza" de la serie Invasor Zim haya podido ser de inspiración para la creación de la saga de juegos. * Beboso aparece en la pagina final del diario, pero no aparece en este episodio. * El videojuego de tipo SandBox "Yandere Simulator" hace una pequeña referencia a este episodio. * En la tienda hay una figura de Pizza Steve de la serie Tio Grandpa * En la habitación de Soos se pude ver; ** Un reloj con la hora 6:18, una de las muchas referencias a la fecha de cumpleaños de Alex Hirsch. ** La camisa "Pterodactyl Bros" que Soos le había regalado a Dipper Pines. ** Una fotografía de un luchador enmascarado, se especula que podría ser su padre, pero esto no esta confirmado. ** Un auto de juguete, que recuerda la marca HotWeels. ** Un juguete que recuerda a Godzila. ** Uno de los muñecos de La Cabaña Del Misterio. ** Un muñeco que recuerda a los Furrbys. * El símbolo de La sociedad del ojo cegado aparece en el basurero donde Stan desecha al Viejo Minero. * Originalmente cuando Giffany aparecería en unos monitores, arriba de ella aparecería un letrero que dice: "Donny TV Ok" lo cual es un juego de palabras con "Don't is Ok" (Nada esta Bien). Por razones desconocidas esto fue eliminado. * El Restaurante Fiesta Pizzamatrónica de Hoo-Ha el Búho esta posiblemente basado en el restaurante Chuck E. Cheese. Galería 258px Para ver la galería has clic aquí de:Eine Freundin für Soos en:Soos and the Real Girl ru:Сус и настоящая девушка nl:Soos en het echte meisje Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada